Kentin/Cytaty
Odcinek 1 ♥ Sucrette: To idź się w nim zgub. Ken: No dobrze, spróbuję... Odcinek 2 ♥ Sucrette: Znasz się trochę na roślinach? Ken: Nie za bardzo, ale to musi być bardzo interesujące poznać język kwiatów. Wiesz, żeby na przykład nauczyć się okazywać swoje uczucia w romantyczny sposób... Odcinek 3 ♥ Ken: Opowiedziałem wszystko mojemu ojcu, co mi się przydarzyło ze strony Amber i tych dwóch dziewczyn. Powiedział, że to nie do przyjęcia, aby jakieś damulki prześladowały jego syna. Odcinek 13 ♥ Kentin: Nie obrażaj się. Teraz jestem zupełnie inny... Chcę skorzystać z okazji i odwdzięczyć się Amber pięknym za nadobne! Ale nie zapomniałem o wszystkich miłych chwilach, które razem spędziliśmy! Było naprawdę fajnie! Powinniśmy to kiedyś powtórzyć! Sucrette: Wolałabym nie... O wiele bardziej lubiłam Kena. Kentin: ... Jesteś jedyna... ♥ Kentin: W sumie Amber, im dłużej na ciebie patrzę tym bardziej dostrzegam to, że daleko ci do kanonu piękności... Sucrette: (Ufff... Oświeciło go!) ♥ Kentin (do Amber): Poza tym całujesz się naprawdę beznadziejnie... Nigdy więcej do mnie nie podchodź i nie próbuj do mnie dzwonić. Sucrette: (Gdybym tylko miała popcorn...) ♥ Kentin (o Kastielu): Nie myśl, że dalej się go boję, okej? W porównaniu ze mną to cienias. Mógłbym go powalić na łopatki w 30 sekund! Sucrette: Przecież nic nie powiedziałam... Alexy: Cool! Może spróbujesz? Jest tuż za tobą! Kentin: C-Co?!? (Odwrócił się w takim tempie, że prawie się przewrócił) Kentin: Pfff... Nikogo tu nie ma. Myślisz, że jesteś zabawny? Alexy: Tak, to było powalające. ♥ Kentin: W końcu... Wiem, że laski na mnie lecą, ale zawsze miło usłyszeć coś takiego. Odcinek 15 ♥ Kentin: Nie podniecaj się tak! Kastiel mógł zabrać go ze sobą... A skoro go dzisiaj nie ma w szkole... Sucrette: Nie niszcz moich nadziei z takim niewinnym uśmiechem na ustach! ♥ Sucrette: Super Ken! Jesteś genialny! Kentin: Kentin! Nie nazywaj mnie już Ken... Sucrette: Ha ha, sorry. Wiesz, to nie było złośliwe. Kentin: ...W sumie, gdy ty mnie tak nazywasz to mi to nie przeszkadza. Odcinek 16 ♥ Sucrette: ( A przyrzekłam sobie, że nie będę płakać...*chlip*) Kentin: Sucrette? Co się dzieje? Sucrette: N-nic... Samo przejdzie... Kentin: Nie, to nie jest nic. To pierwszy raz, gdy widzę jak płaczesz... Sucrette: T-to dlatego, że... Wszystko było coraz gorzej. Kentin: "Wszystko"? O czym ty mówisz? Sucrette: Ja chciałam tylko, żeby wszystko się wyjaśniło... T-To niesprawiedliwe... Kentin: Sucrette? Sucrette: *chlip* Kentin: .... Sucrette: *chliiip* Sucrette: (Kentin wziął mnie w ramiona i mocno przytulił. Słyszałam jak szybko bije jego serce.) Kentin: Nie płacz już, proszę... Jestem przy tobie. Sucrette: D-Dziękuję... (Zostaliśmy tak przez chwilę na samym środku korytarza.) Kentin: Już ci lepiej? Sucrette: Trochę... Kentin: Nie powinnaś doprowadzać się do takiego stanu przez takie głupstwa. Żart z wiadrem był dość złośliwy, ale jestem pewien, że nie chciałaś źle. Sucrette: Ale to nie byłam ja! To Amber i jej koleżanki wylały wiadro z wodą... Próbowałam nawet ją zatrzymać... Kentin: Ach... Byłaś sama w tej sali, myślałem, że to ty.... Sucrette: Wszyscy tak pomyśleli... Kentin: Poza tym, sama przyznaj, że twoja kłótnia z Debrą też nie była cool... Sucrette: Ja nic nie zrobiłam! (Opowiedziałam Kentinowi całą historię.) Kentin: Mówisz serio? Sucrette: T-Tak... Kentin: Czekaj, pokaże jej kilka trików, których się nauczyłem w szkole wojskowej. Nie będzie już tak żartować... Sucrette: A więc mi wierzysz? Kentin: Tak... Wybacz, że wcześniej cię nie słuchałem. Sucrette: Och, Ken! Dziękuję ci! Kentin: Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Odcinek 17 ♥ Kentin: Tak, nie miałem śmiałości, aby podejść. Myślałem, że wolisz zostać sama. Sucrette: A ja myślałam, że jesteś mniej nieśmiały niż wcześniej! Kentin: N-no bo jestem! Tylko, że z tobą... Jest trochę inaczej. Mam wrażenie, że nadal mam garnek na głowie i moje ogromne okulary, gdy z tobą rozmawiam. ♥ Sucrette: Świetnie w nich wyglądaliście! Kentin: Dzięki... A ja myślałem, że założę taki garnitur jedynie w dzień naszego ślubu. Sucrette: N-Naszego ślubu? Kentin: Ech, ja... Chciałem powiedzieć MOJEGO ślubu... Mojego, nie twojego... No chyba, że mnie tam zaprosisz... Sucrette: (Zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony niż wtedy, gdy założył garnitur!) Odcinek 18 ♥ Kentin: Spędziliśmy trochę czasu razem, a następnego dnia szukasz już innego chłopaka... To smutne. Sucrette: Jestem tylko ciekawa! Kentin: Poza tym szukasz Kastiela... Sucrette: No dalej, Kentin... Widziałeś go czy nie? Kentin: Był w klasie z Rozalią, ale nie wiem, w której. Sucrette: Okej, dzięki. Kentin: Sucrette? Sucrette: Tak? Kentin: Wyjdziemy jeszcze gdzieś we dwoje następnym razem? Sucrette: Tak, pewnie! ♥ Kentin: Cześć. Sucrette: (Nie mówi nic na temat mojego stroju.) Jak dzisiaj wyglądam? Kentin: Czemu chcesz to wiedzieć? Sucrette: Bo wczoraj kupiłam nowe ubrania i chciałabym znać twoje zdanie na ich temat! Kentin: Ach, tak... Są sympatyczne. Sucrette: To wszystko? Kentin: Sorry, ale nawet tego nie zauważyłem, dlatego nie wiem za bardzo, co powiedzieć. Sucrette: Powiedz mi po prostu czy uważasz, że ładnie wyglądam! Kentin: Zawsze ład... Euch! Euch! Sucrette: (Jego kaszel był dosyć wymuszony...) Kentin: Tak, to prawda, że ta sukienka pasuje ci bardziej niż inne. Sucrette: Jasne... To nie to chciałeś powiedzieć! Kentin: ... Chciałem powiedzieć, że zawsze ładnie wyglądasz... Sucrette: N-naprawdę? Kentin: Tak... A więc w sumie to, co nosisz nie jest ważne. Sucrette: D-dzięki Kentin... ♥ Sucrette: Spójrz na niego! Jest taki słodki. Mógłby się nazywać Wenka! Kentin: Dlaczego Wenka? Sucrette: Nie wiem... Pasuje mu to! (Usłyszeliśmy kroki dochodzące z korytarza.) Kentin: *szepcze* Kurczę myślisz, że to jakiś nauczyciel? Sucrette: Nie mam pojęcia. Lepiej się schowajmy! *klik* Sucrette: (Nikt nie wszedł, tylko zamknął drzwi na klucz.) Kentin: O nie... Zostaliśmy zamknięci! Sucrette: (Spróbował otworzyć drzwi) Kentin: Odsuń się! Jeżeli kopnę w te drzwi odpowiednio mocno, to uda mi się je otworzyć! Sucrette: Nie, przestań! Będziemy mieli przez to problemy! Kentin: Nie wiem czy zauważyłaś, ale już je mamy... Sucrette: No to nie pogarszajmy sytuacji... Kentin: Pfff... Sucrette: (Rzucił się na ziemię. Usiadłam koło niego.) Kentin: Naprawdę nie mamy szczęścia... Sucrette: Przynajmniej jesteśmy razem! Gdybyś był sam, to byłoby jeszcze gorzej! Kentin: Tak, to prawda. Sucrette: (Ufff... Znowu zaczął się uśmiechać.) Kentin: ... Sucrette: (Westchnął jakby o czymś zamarzył... Ciekawe, o czym pomyślał...) Sucrette: (Patrzyłam na salę spokojnie głaszcząc Wenkę i czekałam, aż zaczną się lekcje i w końcu ktoś nas uwolni.) Sucrette: (Nagle poczułam jak coś przybliża się do mojej twarzy. Odwróciłam głowę. Kentin miał przymrużone oczy i zbliżał się do mnie.) Sucrette: (Spanikowałam.) Kentin: Aaa!!! *euch* *euch* Sucrette: C-C-C-Co ty robisz?! Kentin: A ty? Przez ciebie pierwszy raz w życiu pocałowałem królika! Sucrette: Przykro mi! To był odruch!!! (Ciężko było mi się powstrzymać, aby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Kentin wyglądał raczej na załamanego.) Odcinek 20 ♥ Kentin: Co się...? Sucrette! Wszystko w porządku? Sucrette: (Podszedł do mnie, aby pomóc mi wstać) Auć... Kentin: Żyjesz? Nie zrobiłaś sobie krzywdy? Sucrette: Nie, spoko, zadrapałam sobie tylko trochę rękę... (Pokazałam mu rękę ze zmieszanym uśmiechem na twarzy.) Kentin: Och... No to dobrze, to tylko małe zadraśnięcie! Daj rękę! Sucrette: (Wziął moją dłoń i delikatnie na nią podmuchał.) Kentin: Widzisz? Gdyby mocno cię bolało, to już byś krzyczała! Sucrette: S-Skoro tak mówisz... Kentin: ... Sucrette: (Dalej trzyma moją dłoń.) Kentin: !!! Sorry! Nie chciałem... No... Sucrette: Nie ma sprawy. (Wydaje mi się, że zrobiłam się tak samo czerwona jak i on.) Odcinek 21 ♥ Sucrette: Nie podoba ci się sztuka? Kentin: T-Tak... Dostałaś rolę Czerwonego Kapturka, a więc bardzo mi się podoba. To ja cię uratuję! Sucrette: Ha ha, głuptas... A więc... W czym problem? ♥ Sucrette: Cześć Kentin. Widziałeś może Armina? Sucrette: (Odwrócił się do mnie) Kentin: Nie... Dlaczego? Sucrette: Ech... Nagle zrobiłeś dziwną minę! Kentin: Tylko zadałem pytanie... Sucrette: Tak, ale wyglądasz na zdenerwowanego! Kentin: T-Tylko ci się zdaje! Chcę po prostu wiedzieć dlaczego go szukasz! Sucrette: Ech, no... Chciałabym pójść z nim obejrzeć dekoracje, które przygotowały dziewczyny... Kentin: ...Rozumiem... Sucrette: (Jeszcze bardziej się zdenerwował...) Sucrette: (Poszedł sobie...) ♥ Kentin: Jeżeli chcesz zabrać ten materiał, to będziesz musiała się ze mną bić! Sucrette: Biłbyś się ze mną? Kentin: … To takie niewiarygodne? Sucrette: No raczej! Kentin: Spróbowałbym! W każdym razie nic ci nie oddaję. Chodź, idziemy! Sucrette: Skoro nalegasz! ♥ Kentin: Rozalio, gdzie mogę to położyć? Rozalia: Och... Połóż to na stole... I uważaj, żeby nic nie spadło! Nie można niczego pobrudzić! Kentin: Tak jakbym był... Ups! Sucrette: (Kentin potknął się o materiał i upadł)… Rozalia: …'' Alexy: ''Pospiesz się Kentin! Uciekaj póki możesz! Odcinek 23 ♥ Kentin: Nie wiem, czy sobie przypominasz, ale kilka dni temu byliśmy dosyć blisko... I odkąd zadzwoniliśmy na policję, cisza. Sucrette: To nie znaczy, że nie jesteśmy sobie bliscy. Kentin: Tak... Miałem wrażanie, że mnie unikasz. Odcinek 28 ♥ Kentin: Już myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz. Sucrette: Wydaje mi się, że musimy przepędzić złą aurę... Kentin: Co? Nazywasz to "złą aurą?" '' Sucrette: ''Proszę, nie bierz wszystkiego tak dosłownie... Kentin: Nie mogę! Sucrette: Proszę... mój tata zareagował tak, ponieważ go nie posłuchałam. Rodzice nie pozwolili mi wyjść tego wieczora z domu. Kentin: ... Kentin: Wydaje mi się, że rozmawiamy o dwóch różnych rzeczach. Sucrette: Jak to? Kentin: Nie chciałem rozmawiać o twoim ojcu, tylko... o tobie. Sucrette: O-O mnie? Kentin: Znamy się od tak dawna... I łączy nas coraz więcej rzeczy. Sucrette: Tak...? Kentin: Zaprosiłaś mnie do restauracji... Kentin: Sam już nie wiem o co ci chodzi. Sucrette: Odpowiedź jest przecież taka oczywista... Kentin: No to mi powiedz! Bo czasami mam wrażenie, że jesteś mi bliższa niż ktokolwiek inny... Kentin: A czasami, że robimy dziesięć kroków w wstecz. Kentin: Tak jak dzisiaj. Nie paliłaś się, aby przyjść ze mną pogadać. Kentin: Albo tego dnia gdy chcieliśmy uratować króliki i ty... Kentin: Hmmm, nie ważne. Sucrette: (Tego dnia kompletnie spanikowałam i wymigałam się od czegoś, co bardzo przypominało próbę pocałunku... Ale byłam głupia.) Kentin: Zadaję sobie za dużo pytań i chyba oszaleję, jeżeli mi tego wszystkiego zaraz nie wyjaśnisz. Sucrette: To nie takie proste! Kentin: Nie rozumiem dlaczego. Sucrette: D-dlatego, że to nie jest takie proste, rzucić się na głęboką wodę i wyznać, że... Sucrette: (Nie mogę mu tego powiedzieć, to ponad moje siły) Kentin: Sucrette... Chcę tylko wiedzieć... Kentin: ... Kentin: Co jest między nami? Sucrette: To zależy od ciebie... (Głos zaczął mi drżeć) Sucrette: (Kentin wyglądał jakby toczył walkę z samym sobą) Sucrette: (Odwrócił się, westchnął i nerwowo przejechał ręką po włosach) Sucrette: Kentin? Sucrette: (Znowu się odwrócił, tym razem wyglądał na zdeterminowanego) Sucrette: (Podszedł i chwycił moją twarz w swoje dłonie) Sucrette: (Myślałam, że moje serce wyskoczy gdy jego usta dotknęły moich) Sucrette: (Bije tak mocno, że z łatwością mógłby je usłyszeć) Sucrette: (Dałam się ponieść i odwzajemniłam pocałunek) Sucrette: (Ciężko mi uwierzyć w to co się właśnie dzieje) Odcinek 29 ♥ Sucrette: (Nie wierzę w to, co się właśnie dzieje...) Sucrette: (Kentin w końcu odsunął swoje usta od moich. Objęłam go za szyję i znowu pocałowałam.) Sucrette: (Tak się bałam, że będzie na mnie zły...) Kentin: Już myślałem, że to się nigdy nie wydarzy. Sucrette: Będziesz się śmiać, ale... Też tak myślałam. Kentin: Chyba nie wiedzieliśmy jak się do tego zabrać... Sucrette: Chyba tak. Kentin: Może powinniśmy już pójść do sali gimnastycznej? Sucrette: (Rzeczywiście coś już się tam dzieje. Rozmowy słychać aż tutaj.) Kentin: Idziesz? (Złapał mnie za rękę.) Sucrette: P-Poczekaj. Mogą nas zauważyć, jeżeli teraz tam pójdziemy... Kentin: Przecież nas za to nie ukażą... Sucrette: Nie chodzi tylko o to. Ja... Muszę ci coś powiedzieć, zanim pójdziemy. Kentin: Ach? Sucrette: Wolałabym, abyśmy na razie nie mówili innym o tym, co się dzieje między nami... Kentin: Dlaczego? Kentin: Ty... Nie chcesz się ze mną pokazywać? Sucrette: Nie, nie o to chodzi! Po prostu, to świeża sprawa. Wolę, abyśmy sami na razie się tym nacieszyli, zanim ogłosimy to całemu światu. Kentin: Och... Sucrette: Proszę, nie bierz tego do siebie. Liczymy się tylko my. Nie musimy na razie mieszać do tego całej szkoły... Kentin: Okej... Rozumiem. Kentin: No to chodźmy. (Uścisnął mi lekko dłoń i wyszliśmy z pomieszczenia.) ♥ Sucrette: (Kurczę, apel już się skończył...) Sucrette: (Widzę, jak ostatni uczniowie wychodzą ze szkoły. Jest już tylko...) Alexy: HA HA! Mam was! Teraz nie będziecie mogli już niczemu zaprzeczyć! Sucrette: A-Alexy... Alexy: Tym razem nie musisz kłamać, widziałem was w szatni. I jeżeli jesteście tylko przyjaciółmi, to macie ciekawy sposób na... Sucrette: Alexy! Uspokój się, miałam zamiar ci powiedzieć. Kentin: Myślałem, że nie chciałaś nikomu o tym mówić... Alexy: Pogrzało was?! Naprawdę chcieliście to ukryć PRZEDE MNĄ? Sucrette: Spokojnie, mówię ci, że nie. Jesteś nam zbyt bliski. Alexy: Mam nadzieję. Od jak dawna się spotykacie? Kentin: Spokojnie, dopiero co do czegoś doszło! Alexy: Ach, rozumiem... Alexy: Wy... Ładna z was para. Cieszę się za was. Sucrette: (Ma głos inny niż zwykle) Sucrette: Alexy, jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku? Alexy: Pewnie! Jesteście moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi... Wszystko super. Alexy: Zakochani, widzimy się później.' Sucrette: (Szybko sobie poszedł.) Kentin: Mam wrażenie, że coś przed nami ukrywa... Sucrette: (Chyba wiem, o co chodzi... Będę musiała z nim porozmawiać.) Sucrette: Hmm... Ale póki co, dalej nie wiem, co tutaj ogłosili. Kentin: Wszyscy pewnie już wrócili do domu. Trudno, dowiemy się jutro. Sucrette: Pewnie tak... Sucrette: (Nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały i poczuliśmy się zakłopotani.) Sucrette: (Chciałabym ponownie go pocałować, ale jestem na to zbyt spięta...) Sucrette: (Zbliżył się do mnie, ale spanikowałam.) C-Chyba powinniśmy już wracać do domu. Kentin: Och... Okej. ♥ Kentin: Chętnie bym cię odprowadził, ale... Sucrette: Ech, nie, lepiej nie. Pamiętasz jak mój tata ostatnio zareagował... Kentin: O, tak! Na razie wolę się do niego nie zbliżać. Sucrette: W końcu się o tym dowie i będzie musiał się z tym pogodzić. Ale... na razie to nie jest dobry moment. Kentin: To pewne. Sucrette: No to... Do jutra? Kentin: D-Do jutra. Sucrette: (Patrzyliśmy na siebie przez chwilę w ciszy.) Sucrette: (Potem Kentin podszedł, aby mnie pocałować.) Sucrette: (Spodziewałam się tego, a jednak serce znowu zaczęło mi walić.) Kentin: Chyba nigdy nie przestanie mi się to podobać. Sucrette: (Gdy zaczął się oddalać, poczułam nagły napływ euforii.) ♥ Kentin: Szukasz czegoś? Sucrette: (Szybko się odwróciłam.) Sucrette: Tak, ciebie! Kentin: Słyszałaś, co szykuje szkoła? Sucrette: Tak, przed chwilą... Kentin: Przyznaję, że nie za bardzo mnie to cieszy... Nie znam się na sztuce. Kentin: Ale na pewno byłoby fajnie, gdybyśmy byli w tej samej grupie. Sucrette: To prawda... Sucrette: (Też bardzo bym chciała być w tej samej grupie, co on, ale nie jestem pewna czy to byłby dobry sposób, aby się ukrywać...) Sucrette: (Dzwonek wybudził mnie z moich przemyśleń.) Sucrette: I-Idziemy? (Zrobiłam kilka kroków w stronę drzwi.) Kentin: Ech, poczekaj! Kentin: Nie odchodź tak... Sucrette: (Objął mnie w talii i mnie pocałował.) Sucrette: (To niesamowite jak bardzo mi się to podoba...) Sucrette: (Nagle oprzytomniałam i się odsunęłam.) Sucrette: (Rozejrzałam się, aby się upewnić, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu.) Kentin: Dalej się tak boisz, że ktoś nas zauważy? Sucrette: Ja... Tak. Wolę uważać. Kentin: Dobrze widzisz, że nikogo nie ma. Sucrette: (Z uśmiechem pogłaskał mnie po policzku.) Sucrette: (Wyszliśmy z sali i skorzystałam z okazji, aby się trochę od niego oddalić.) Sucrette: (Nikt nie może nas zobaczyć, gdy trzymamy się za ręce albo coś z tych rzeczy.) ♥ Sucrette: (To Kentin!) Sucrette: (Porządkuje pudła.) Sucrette: Nie pomagasz już w ciemni? Kentin: O, cześć! Kentin: Nie mogłem już wytrzymać z Kastielem i Natanielem. Są nieznośni, gdy są razem... Przyszłaś mi pomóc? Sucrette: Tak! Sucrette: (Pochyliłam się koło niego, aby zebrać pudła.) Sucrette: Co jest w środku? Kentin: Przybory do rysowania. Podobno to dla animatora. Sucrette: Będzie rysować? Kiedy będzie mieć na to czas? Powinien nam pomagać... Kentin: Może będzie nam pokazywać jak co się robi... Nie wiem, nie znam się na tym. Sucrette: Chyba nie za bardzo cieszysz się z powodu tego wydarzenia, prawda? Kentin: Sztuka nie jest moim ulubionym przedmiotem... Ale jest coś, co mnie motywuje, aby zostać. Sucrette: (Spojrzał na mnie tak, jakby nic nie mogło mu sprawić większej przyjemności, niż spędzanie ze mną czasu...) Sucrette: (Jest taki słodki... Chciałabym móc się schować. Mam straszną ochotę pokazać mu, że jego uczucia są odwzajemnione.) Sucrette: (Złapałam go za rękę i wpatrywałam mu się głęboko w oczy.) Sucrette: (Pochylił się nade mną, aby mnie pocałować tak, jakby tylko czekał na znak z mojej strony.) Kentin: *wzdycha* Ciężko będzie udawać, jak gdyby nigdy nic... Sucrette: N-Nie, damy radę. ♥ Sucrette: (Chciałabym móc pożegnać się z Kentinem, zanim wrócę do domu...) Kentin: Już sobie idziesz? Sucrette: Kentin! Kentin: Nie chcę wyjść na faceta, który cały czas za tobą łazi... Kentin: Ale pomyślałem, że fajnie by było, gdybyśmy pogadali trochę o dzisiejszym dniu. Sucrette: Wcale za mną nie łazisz! Ja też miałam ochotę z tobą porozmawiać. Sucrette: (Miałam ochotę mu zaproponować, abyśmy poszli do kawiarni, ale się powstrzymałam. Przecież dalej mam szlaban...) Sucrette: (Gdyby ktoś nas zobaczył...) Kentin: Byłem strasznie zawiedziony, że mam być na zajęciach z krawiectwa. Ale jednak nie ma tego złego... Sucrette: Haha, domyślam się, że to nie jest twoje ulubione zajęcie... Ale przynajmniej będziemy mogli razem spędzić cały dzień. Kentin: Tak, to jest najważniejsze. Sucrette: (A ja bałam się, że nie strawi tej historii z szyciem...) Sucrette: Powinieneś jednak przygotować się do tego psychicznie. Z Rozalią nie ma żartów w tej kwestii. Kentin: Lepiej, żeby okazała się dobrą nauczycielką, jeżeli chce, żeby mi coś wyszło podczas tych zajęć. Sucrette: Spokojnie, na pewno nie będzie aż tak źle. Kentin: Hmm... Sucrette: (Bez zastanowienia stanęłam na palcach i go pocałowałam.) Sucrette: (Tylko, że zza jego ramienia zobaczyłam jak zbliża się do nas znajoma sylwetka.) Sucrette: (Odsunęłam się.) Kentin: Co... Sucrette: I-Iris! Co tutaj robisz? Iris: Zostawiłam swój telefon w sali B... Muszę koniecznie go odzyskać. Sucrette: (Iris zawsze pojawia się w złym miejscu o złej porze.) Kentin: Musisz się pospieszyć. Możliwe, że sale są już pozamykane... Iris: O nie! (Pobiegła w stronę szkoły.) Sucrette: Lepiej już wrócę do domu, zanim znowu na kogoś wpadniemy. Kentin: Okej... Sucrette: (Szybko go pocałowałam zanim sobie poszłam.) ♥ Kentin: Jeżeli tak dalej pójdzie, to będziemy jedyną grupą, która jeszcze nie zaczęła pracować! Sucrette: (Położyłam mu rękę na ramieniu, aby go uspokoić.) Kentin: W-Wybacz, nie powinienem się tak denerwować. Sucrette: Nie przejmuj się... Ale na pewno szybciej się z tym uporamy, jeżeli zachowamy spokój. ♥ Sucrette: Znaleźliśmy nici! Kentin: Sorry, że tak się przed chwilą uniosłem... Sucrette: Nie przejmuj się. Kentin: Serio, szycie mnie w ogóle nie interesuje, ale postaram się przyłożyć. Kentin: Wpadłem na pewien pomysł... Może mogłabyś być naszą modelką? Sucrette: Modelką? Dlaczego ja? Kentin: No bo... Spójrz na siebie. Sucrette: To jakiś rodzaj komplementu? Kentin: Oczywiście. Sucrette: To takie miłe... Ale nie wiem, czy nadaję się na modelkę. Kentin: Jestem pewien, że tak. Sucrette: Wydaje mi się, że nie jesteś za bardzo obiektywny... Kentin: Może mogłabyś po prostu... Przyjąć komplement? Sucrette: (Położył rękę na mojej szyi i delikatnie mnie pocałował.) Sucrette: C-Chyba pozostali na nas czekają... Kentin: *westchnął* Z pewnością... Chodźmy. ♥ Kentin: Sucrette, spójrz! Chyba udało mi się zrobić kieszonkę! Sucrette: (Na chwilę odwróciłam głowę.) Sucrette: Auć! Sucrette: (Nie wierzę, ukłułam się igłą w palec...) Kentin: Sucrette! Wszystko w porządku? Sucrette: T-To nic takiego. Kentin: Ale ty krwawisz! Sucrette: (Zaniepokojony spojrzał na moje skaleczenie.) Kentin: To wygląda poważnie! Sucrette: Przesadzasz, to tylko małe skaleczenie na palcu... To nic strasznego... Kentin: Pójdę do pielęgniarki po plaster i wodę utlenioną. (Pobiegł z prędkością światła.) ♥ Kentin: Muszę wyglądać jak palant... Sucrette: Wręcz przeciwnie, pasuje ci! Kentin: Nie wiem, jak to coś mogłoby komuś pasować... ale dzięki. ♥ Sucrette: Poczekałeś na mnie! Muszę koniecznie z tobą porozmawiać... Sucrette: Jeszcze o tym nie rozmawiałam z moimi rodzicami, ale możliwe, że przyjdą jutro do szkoły... Kentin: Nie bój się. Dobrze wiem, że muszę na nich uważać. Sucrette: Tak, ale jutro będziemy musieli być jeszcze bardziej ostrożni niż dzisiaj. Kentin: Nie wiem, co więcej moglibyśmy zrobić... Sucrette: Myślę, że powinniśmy po prostu... przestać ze sobą rozmawiać. Kentin: Unikać się? Sucrette: Tak... Kentin: Dobrze... Wydaje mi się, że i tak nie mam tutaj nic do powiedzenia. (Poszedł sobie potrząsając głową.) Sucrette: P-Poczekaj! Sucrette: (Nie wierzę... W końcu miałam to czego chciałam i sama wszystko psuję...) Sucrette: (Muszę koniecznie znaleźć sposób, aby uratować sytuację.) Odcinek 30 ♥ Sucrette: Co się dzieje? Dake: Ha ha, nic takiego. Nie martw się. Dake: Uważam, że coś się w tobie zmieniło. Nie kłamałem, gdy mówiłem, że podobasz mi się jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. Dake: ... Dake: Wiesz, że od razu wywarłaś na mnie duże wrażenie, gdy spotkaliśmy się na plaży. Sucrette: Hmm... Tak? Dake: Wiem, że nie interesują cię moje zaloty... Sucrette: Dake, lubię cię, ale... Dake: Boisz się, bo jeszcze cię nie pocałowałem. Sucrette: S-Słucham? Dake: Gdybyś mi pozwoliła... Sucrette: (Podczas gdy Dake zaczął się do mnie zbliżać, ktoś trzasnął drzwiami od szatni.) Kentin: Tym razem przegiąłeś! Dake: Ale o co... Kentin: Odsuń się od niej natychmiast! Dake: Spokojnie, z tego co wiem, nie jest twoją własnością. Dake: Chyba, że... Sucrette: (Spojrzał na mnie i nagle zupełnie zmienił mu się wyraz twarzy.) Dake: Ach... Teraz lepiej rozumiem. Sucrette: (Tak jakby fakt posiadania chłopaka był jedynym powodem, dla którego jakaś dziewczyna mogłaby mu odmówić...) Dake: Nie wiedziałem.... Kentin: Nie obchodzi mnie, co wiesz, a czego nie! Spadaj stąd! Dake: Spoko, zrozumiałem. Sucrette: (Zrobił kilka kroków w stronę drzwi... a potem się odwrócił.) Dake: Sucrette... Gdybyś kiedyś zmieniła zdanie... Wiesz, do kogo zadzwonić. Sucrette: Dobry Boże, Dake... Sucrette: (Kentin podszedł do niego rzucając serię przekleństw.) Dake: Spoko, już sobie idę! Sucrette: (Wyszedł z szatni. Ani razu się nie odwrócił.) Sucrette: ''(Nieśmiało spojrzałam na Kentina. Wiem, że nie zrobiłam nic złego, ale czuję się trochę winna, że dałam się zaskoczyć podczas takiej... rozmowy. Dalej wygląda na '' zdenerwowanego...)' Sucrette: Kentin, przysięgam ci, że nic między nami nie ma. Chciał mi tylko '' powiedzieć...'' Kentin: Wiem, że nic was nie łączy. Sucrette: Ach... A więc dlaczego... Sucrette: (Zanim zdążyłam się zastanowić, jak skończę swoje zdanie, zdecydowanym ruchem przyciągnął mnie do siebie i pocałował z taką pasją, że zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie.) Sucrette: (Poczułam jak tracę równowagę. W życiu bym się tego nie spodziewała...) Sucrette: Nie jesteś już obrażony? Kentin: Nie na ciebie. Sucrette: Nawet za to, co wczoraj powiedziałam? Kentin: Wiesz, nie umiem się na ciebie długo gniewać. Poza tym... W pewnym sensie '' chyba cię rozumiem... To pewne, że przesadziłaś, ale... Chyba już zdałaś sobie z tego sprawę.'' Sucrette: Tak... Możemy się ukrywać, ale nie powinniśmy się unikać... Kentin: Też tak sądzę. Sucrette: (Przytuliłam się do niego. Byłam szczęśliwa, że się pogodziliśmy.) Kentin: Powinniśmy już zanieść te krzesła. Nie chcę przegapić projekcji. Sucrette: Ach tak, projekcja! Pospieszmy się. Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Odcinki